Inner Self
by ThunderxShadow
Summary: What if Yuya got so angry that she revealed something hidden within her? she proves to be more than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**What if Yuya got so angry that she revealed something hidden within her? she proves to be more than meets the eye.**

Disclaimer: Only this story is owned :(

Rated T because of violence and language. Possibly some fluff and other things.

--

Kyo, Yuya, and the others were traveling through a cave. Inside was pitch black, but luckily Yuya had brought along some candles. Her kimono was becoming raggedy and the cave being soggy didn't help at all. She definitely wanted a dip in a hot spring once they managed to exit this damned cave. They already had fought enough bandits for today.

Benitora was gawking at Yuya's butt, and she resisted the urge to deck him.

Yukimura had a content look about his face while Sasuke, just the opposite. He was incredibly annoyed that Tora had the nerve to gaze at his sister like that.

Kyo just continued walking, and having a blank expression. His companions were disruptive but he somehow learned to tolerate them.

"Yuya my darling, have I told you lately how stunning you look? will you at least consider settling down with me?" Tora said breaking the silence.

"And why pray tell, would you want to 'settle down' with a useless dogface like her?" Kyo answered, along with a fierce glare.

The whole group stopped short as Kyo stood still the very moment he replied to Tora's little escapade. Yuya was shaking ferociously and clawed into her palms because of the statement Kyo displayed only seconds ago. 'What! how the heck am I useless if I tend to him everyday?! this is the thanks I get?!'

Kyo turned to face Yuya and glared more. "What the hell is your problem woman? don't give me that pathetic look, it makes you seem even more of a dog. If it weren't for me, you would have perished long ago. So as I said before, you are helpless without me around."

"Tell me just how useless I am if I helped bandage you up after battles!! and not to mention I always brought you your fucking sake! I swear Kyo... if you don't stop this ridiculous insulting I will quit accompanying you!" Yuya shouted with venom.

Benitora and everyone except Kyo just watched with concern and shock, they had never seen Yuya look so deadly before.

"Hn. I could care less if you tagged along woman." He added.

Yuya was utterly shocked and extremely furious at the same time. Kyo had never replied such things to her, even if he did say some mean things to her sometimes.

"Umm Kyo isn't that a little too extreme? Yuya does take care of you." Tora said.

Yuya was about to show Kyo _exactly_ how much she was mad, until a sound was heard not far from them in the tunnel. The noise sounded like paper rustling or similar to how a scorpion crawls. They all readied their weapons in case of a surprise attack.

Only two minutes passed when monstrous kenyo appeared, surrounding them completely. Benitora motioned for Yuya to get behind him. "I'll protect you Yuya, stay behind me." It was pretty ironic that all the kenyo resembled huge scorpions on two legs. The leader of the kenyo, or so they assumed, stepped forward and threatened to pick their bones clean if they dared pass.

"You will not escape here alive pathetic humans" the kenyo all chorused.

Kyo sneered. He stepped forward as well and easily cut down the nearest kenyo to him. The rest of the group charged and defeated them all except for the leader. But they went to the assumption that they could win all too soon... since Yukimura aimed to slit the leader in half, but it only dodged with ease.

Kyo stood his ground for the final attack while Sasuke and Benitora glided through the air to hit the kenyo on the head. Once again though, no luck. The kenyo unleashed its own deadly technique on Yukimura, Benitora and Sasuke and all three fell out of the way. It next attacked Kyo but he was skilled enough to block. Yuya noticed that Kyo didn't seem too confident in this battle, as the kenyo was very tough indeed. It kept on moving out of Tenryo's reach and knocked Kyo off his feet a few times.

"What is your name, filth?" Kyo asked angrily. He was reaching his limit of patience.

"Oh if you must know, the name's Scorpius." the kenyo said proudly.

Kyo wanted to finish this swiftly. So, taking his sword up in his hand and running two fingers across it, he tried the mizuchi on the cold beast. He managed to sink a deep gash in Scorpius' gut, but it still wasn't good enough to kill him. While Kyo was thinking of a solution to destroy the trash, Scorpius reached out and grabbed Yuya. Out of Scorpius' arm came out a saber-like weapon, intending on slaughtering her if Kyo insisted on continuing.

Kyo glared at Scorpius. He was definitely not prepared to lose what belonged to him now. He quickly lunged for the kenyo, slicing its arm off Yuya.

She landed safely but when she took the opportunity to glance up, she was stunned at what she saw.

"KYO!!" she shouted with sadness. It turned out that Scorpius somehow pierced close to Kyo's heart, if not right through it... the dreaded kenyo only broke out into a maniacal laughter.

Yuya sprinted to Kyo, hoping of course that he would be alright. She held him close to her and sobbed his name. "Kyo" Yuya's face was covered in thick tears. He looked to her and choked out "Dogface... I-I'm s-sorry..." he mustered up some strength for his next words. "I never meant to say those things to you earlier, I just... didn't want you to leave me with Benitora. The truth is, not long from the day I met you, I have always l-loved y-youu" Kyo's voice broke as he passed out right after that.

Yuya was in the most shocked state she could ever be in. She only cried more. "Kyo, I love you too" she mumbled with such sadness. She hollered his name "**KYYYOOOOO!!**"

Scorpius continued his psychotic laughter, not noticing the state Yuya was in right then. Her eyes were almost bulging out of her eye sockets because of her uncontrolled rage. She was glaring at the tyrant kenyo for all she was worth. "I'm gonna make you pay! you maggot!! I'll send you to the deepest pits of HELL!!" she shouted this so loud that Yukimura and everyone sat up from their positions, except Kyo only opened his eyes. Something no one expected happened, it left them terrified.

Scorpius stopped his laughter only to hold a very shocked expression, as well as his mouth agape. Yuya was changing into something... something evil or demonic. The cave began to shake violently everywhere, and Yuya's eyes turned to a familiar crimson color. Except for when her eyes were this color, they were even darker than Kyo's were! and not only that, but her pupil structure evolved from circular to being similar to a cats. Her long golden hair turned to a short lavender shade.

"No! that's impossible!!" Scorpius exclaimed while shaking with fear.

"Yuya-san! her eyes! they..." Tora said in horror.

Yukimura was staring wide-eyed at the power the young bounty huntress was displaying right that moment. "What is that? is that really Yuya?"

Sasuke was thinking exactly the same thing as Yukimura, while showing signs of concern for Yuya at the same time.

Scorpius tried his special technique on Yuya, inflicting severe wounds all around her body. Her shoulder was torn open and her wrist was nearly falling off. The whole group besides Scorpius was in total shock as Yuya's body fell straight to the ground. Scorpius just smirked evilly in victory.

"YUYA!!" they all screamed including Kyo this time. They all thought that Yuya was dead until...

Suddenly, Yuya's evil sneer could be heard all around them as her body was being surrounded by some type of energy. It was repairing all of her wounds as if they were never there, and was lifting Yuya to her feet, as if it had a mind of its own.

"W-what?!" Scorpius stared in shock.

'What is this?' Kyo thought. 'Her wounds...they're all vanishing! what is she?'

Yuya's face leaned up to Scorpius, a demonic look in her eyes. She had even grown fangs to fit her crimson eyes. "SCORPIUS" she announced loudly. "You're not going anywhere!! I'm gonna send you to a place where all you will know is pain!"

All the swordsmen on the sidelines could only watch in awe and somewhat fear, they could only imagine of what could happen next.

--

**Uh oh, looks like Yuya can turn into a mysterious and not to mention powerful creature. What will happen? will Kyo and the others accept the truth about Yuya? find out in the next chapter. By the way, Kyo is in his totally sexy long red haired body if any of you wanted to know. He also defeated Kyoshiro when Yuya witnessed the whole thing, otherwise Yuya would have probably showed Kyoshiro who's boss lol xD**

**Kyo: You're damn right I defeated Kyoshiro, what a bastard...**

**ThunderxShadow: -smiles- Aww you are so cute when you talk tough like that.**

**Kyo: Who doesn't think I'm sexy? even a dogface can fall for me -smirks evilly-**


	2. The Revelation

Thanks to everyone to waited so patiently for this to be written...as for my other story (Demon Eyes Upon Her) it will be updated soon enough. When I get a break from cleaning my house and working in my sis's garden that is. I may actually get some ideas into my head for it. I know it's amazing xD

I may be writing another story eventually that is rated M (usually you know why that is HEHEHEHE! lol) involving Kyo and Yuya once more. I just love this pairing. I know you can call me a perv or whatever I don't care. D Also I'm kinda disappointed by how much fics have been written for SDK, that's why all mine are dedicated to it.

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the story, Kitai, and Shadowheart amigos ya know, the usual**

This is a lil gift for anyone that was wanting Yuya to bring out her dark side or be fierce : and once again if anybody wonders if the demon name mentioned in this is real, it's really not. It is just some name I made up for the sake of this story.

--

"What the hell is this?! what are you?!" Scorpius screamed in terror. Yuya could only smirk evilly, the pathetic fool was afraid. Yukimura suddenly recalled a legend he had heard from a long time ago.

"Wait! No! This cannot be Yuya!" he shouted. Sasuke gaped at his leader. "What's wrong Yukimura? what about her?"

Reminiscing more about it, Yukimura decided to explain to the whole group what he knew about the so called 'monster' Yuya was right now. It turns out that Yuya was turning into a legendary dark creature fabled from the Japanese around the 1200s. Its name was Kitai. Yukimura stated "It was supposed to be one of the strongest demons to ever live, I'm just concerned about what it could do to miss Yuya and this whole entire place."

"How did this demon get control of Yuya?" Tora asked. "I mean it's not as if she wished for it to appear, right?"

With the whole place shaking from underneath them, they realized that the nice and gentle Yuya was gone as long as this abomination was free. It was a malevolent and malicious demon indeed. By the looks of things, Scorpius had no chance in hell of winning. Everytime he attacked, Yuya would just disappear and reappear in a different spot. She was a thousand times stronger than before.

"Pitiful fool... how could you ever hope to defeat me?" Kitai cackled. She wore an evil grin the entire time.

"We'll just see about that girl!" Scorpius screeched angrily. He unleashed his ultimate attack. "Chaos of the Scorpion!"

A myriad of huge scorpions arose before Kitai in attempt to cause harm. They comjured a massive blast all together, aimed for Yuya's form. It was as if it worked too, only on the contrary, Kitai was counting on that to happen. So when Scorpius assumed he was the victor once again, she let out a laughter that would put all other modern villains to shame. "Don't make me laugh... pathetic! Muahahaha!! You call that your most powerful technique?"

"H-How?" Sasuke gasped.

Benitora sat in shock of what was happening to his beloved Yuya. "Such power and speed!"

Kyo and Yukimura were analyzing her demonic aura, seeing how her strength came to be.

"Want to see mine?" Kitai purred. "It's my turn." She smirked again and brought out her own move. A grim reaper type being appeared behind her and harbored a long blood red scythe. This grim reaper had wings on its back and fangs where the normal human canines would be located. In a desperate attempt to protect himself, Scorpius tried another attack containing a fiery burst. The grim reaper extended its wing around Kitai to defend her and the blow was completely absorbed.

"Hehehehehe, thank you for giving me that wonderful and delicious share of your power." The reaper laughed maniacally. "My name is Shadowheart by the way."

"What the hell?! It totally absorbed Scorpius' attack!" Sasuke exclaimed. "Is this the true power of Yuya?" Yukimura questioned.

Kitai was beyond sadistic glee to see her foe helpless and the others in awe. "Now for the grand finale, good bye Scorpius." She announced. Shadowheart shifted position and his scythe rose high into the air. "Hell's Judgment!!" Kitai shouted toxically.

Shadowheart's scythe came down upon Scorpius so dangerously and full of speed that nobody knew what happened. They only found out when pieces of Scorpius' body where shown sliced all over, and then fell apart. The kenyo gurgled and spittled awhile until it finally was too mutilated and mangled to live.

'She won' Kyo spoke inside his mind. Tora was utterly filled with surprise at what was displayed of their young bounty huntress. Sasuke just stood and watched his nii-san with fear but at the same time joy that she was the winner. Yukimura would want to keep an eye on Yuya with the Juyuushi from now on.

Kitai reverted back into their much loved Yuya again and she fainted. The group guessed that it was too much power to handle for her. Kyo and the others rushed over to Yuya, but it was Kyo that carried her form to a safe inn. Although he threatened to kill anyone who told her about it after. When she finally came to, everybody was there watching over her.

"Umm, why is everyone staring at me?" Yuya asked.

"You know why, woman. Tell us what happened." Kyo replied in his usual emotionless voice.

"Wha?" she was confused.

"You don't remember what took place miss Yuya? At all?" Yukimura said.

Yuya shook her head no. She was a bit creeped out by their meaning of all this. Sasuke was concerned. "Do you have amnesia?" he asked, checking her. "I don't think so." she stated.

"Oh please, Yuya, let us help you." Tora whined.

"Kyo, when did you get your wound healed?" Yuya asked.

"Don't hide things from your master, Dogface!" Kyo demanded, grabbing her arm. When that occurred, she suddenly remembered getting so angry because he was hurt very badly. She widened her eyes when she saw herself after that.

"I, I didn't think I would turn into that again..." Yuya went off. The group's eyes widened in surprise. "What do you mean, Yuya?" Sasuke urged.

She sat there in silence for what seemed an eternity until finally "Four years ago my brother died, you guys know that right? Well, during that time, I was filled with such sorrow and madness afterward that I couldn't help but turn into what you witnessed earlier. I don't know how it came to be, but my only guess is that I'm the reincarnation of the demon today." Yuya said. "And I changed earlier probably because Kyo was in a bad state, and I respect him, so that's how it happened. I can't stand to see the people I care for be hurt."

Kyo's eyes widened in shock of what he heard. _She cares for me? _he wondered. Then again, he did for her too. Only he was definitely not the type to just come out and say it. He had his own way of saying things.

At that moment, they knew the rest of their days were not going to be the same. They no longer had the normal bounty huntress with them, but also the evil and powerful demon side of her in times of dire hate and sadness.

**END**

--

Kyo is more in character in this chapter I think. Also I thought that when Yuya's bro died was a great time for her demon side to kick in throughout this story.

If anyone is displeased with this fic, I might be writing another fic like it soon. The idea will be the same... Yuya being a demon. Only it would be slightly different than this one. If you'd like that, please hold on tight for another dangerous Yuya ficcy XD but just RxR for now.


End file.
